A Mistletoe Mishap
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Courtship can be difficult...especially when there's a mistletoe mishap.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Courtship can be difficult...especially when there's a mistletoe mishap.

A/N: This fluffy oneshot is set in my A Light in the Darkness universe. Warning: There are spoilers for the end of _A Light in the Darkness: Rekindled_, but you can read it as a standalone if you so choose. Enjoy!

**A Mistletoe Mishap**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

18 Yule 1007

_Alambiel,_

_Meet me in the solarium off the third floor library at ninth hour. _

_Oreius_

I smiled as I read the Kentauri's note again. He'd taken my challenge that he find or arrange other opportunities for us to have dates other than on our typical Sixthday talks quite seriously. And considering it was Secondday…well, quite frankly I was curious to see what Oreius had in mind. It was twenty minutes 'til the appointed hour when I finally managed to break away from Susan's decorating squad (because they're always frantic when we're only a week away from Christmas and the rest of the Yuletide festivities…don't know why since Susan and her minions always outdo themselves with time to spare). I happily used the excuse of walking Deianeira back to her and Silverstone's quarters. Of course, since Silverstone didn't meet us until we were about halfway to their quarters (shocking considering how much he'd been hovering since Deianeira was in the last month of her pregnancy), I barely had time to stop in my quarters long enough to kick off my shoes. And, I was going to be slightly late because I had to arrange my hair so it looked like the cluster of holly stuck in it (since I couldn't untangle it fast enough) was there on purpose. It was actually because a Giraffe dropped a bunch of holly garlands on me when a Kitten accidentally stuck her claws in his leg in her attempt to catch a ribbon (at least it wasn't a Raccoon in a Christmas tree)…but Oreius didn't need to know that until tomorrow (about the time the rumor mill would blather it).

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I nodded in satisfaction as I surveyed the room. The Queen Susan and her ladies had already decorated most of the solariums and parlors and other common use rooms for Yuletide. Several of the solariums had a station of various fresh food and drink…this one just so happened to have Alambiel's favored drink and food for the season (hot chocolate and varied chocolate desserts). I glanced up at the mistletoe hanging just in front of me and grinned. At least tonight I would be allowed to kiss Alambiel and not worry about keeping the kiss at a platonic friendship-appropriate appearance. I love her deeply and even I knew that I would not be able to hide my feelings for her if I kissed her in front of an audience. Although, the most difficult thing this Yule had not been avoiding getting caught under the mistletoe with Alambiel when there was an audience, but avoiding getting trapped under the mistletoe with anyone else.

There was a water clock in the far corner of the room and, according to it, it was now ninth hour. I glanced over at the door as it opened…only it wasn't Alambiel. I suppressed a sigh as I recognized the Centauress…Cagri. She'd been one of the Centauresses who had been attempting to trap me under the mistletoe ever since the decorations had been hung (she was also the most determined to catch my attention). I moved back from the mistletoe I'd been planning to catch Alambiel under as I did not want to give Cagri any ideas and nodded politely, "Cagri."

Cagri smiled and tossed her brown hair in an obvious attempt to be fetching as she approached me, "General Oreius, I didn't expect to find you down here tonight, so when I heard that you were checking the third floor common use rooms, I was curious."

"I was merely inspecting them to ensure there were no extra security measures that would need to be implemented." Which was why I had saved this room for last… I took another step back as she came closer and gestured to the room around us in an attempt to distract her, "The Gentle Queen and her ladies appear to have outdone themselves with the decorations this year."

Cagri nodded without ever looking away from me. I hid a grimace as I recalled part of the reason Cagri was highly placed among the cartographers was because of her focus. She glanced up just then and smiled, "You seem more than aware of that, General."

What did…? I glanced up and barely suppressed a groan. I had forgotten there was a second bundle of mistletoe, which I was now standing under. I looked back down at Cagri and she kissed me. Worse, behind her I could see Alambiel standing in the still-open doorway, staring at me in shock.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Oreius was standing under mistletoe being kissed by Cagri. I bit the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't say anything or do something to Cagri. As far as she knew Oreius was still available… Yeah, that wasn't helping me. I turned and left before Oreius managed to get Cagri's hooks out of him and before I did something…mmm, unwise. Unbelievable.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I stepped back, firmly removing Cagri's hands from my arms, "No."

She blinked, drawing back slightly in clear surprise, "But, General Oreius, you _were_ standing under the mistletoe. In fact, you moved under it."

"I assure you, Cagri, it was unintentional on my part. To be clear, I am interested in someone else and I do not wish to cause either of you confusion as far as my interests are concerned."

Cagri looked at me for a long moment then she nodded, "I understand, General. Good night."

I waited a few moments after she left then went to find Alambiel. I found her in her quarters, "Alambiel, I can explain."

"No."

"Alambiel, it was mistake, a misunderstanding."

She looked up at me and I saw the flash of temper in her eyes, "I'm sure it wasn't on Cagri's part, considering all she does is flirt with you the moment she sees you."

"You are jealous…"

I tried not to show my amusement but, apparently, I failed as Alambiel leapt to her feet, eyes flashing, "Get out. Get out, Oreius. I am not nor do I wish to discuss this."

I obliged her by backing toward the open door, but I stopped before I was in the hall, "Alambiel, we should discuss this now."

She shook her head, "Oh no, discussing it now is not an option, General."

I winced as she used my title, but tried once more to get my feisty lady to see that discussing it now was the more reasonable course of action, "Alambiel, we need to discuss this now and then it will not seem so…offensive to you."

"So offensive?" She scowled at me, "Sometimes you are such an oblivious blockhead, General. You know what? Just go away. I'm not discussing this with you tonight. Good night, General."

I backed into the hall and she slammed the doors shut, locking them. I flicked my tail, trying to decide what exactly I had done to anger her further. Well, I probably shouldn't have shown my amusement at her jealousy…

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. This was why I couldn't discuss Oreius' mistletoe mishap with Cagri tonight. Yes, oh oblivious one, it was very offensive to go to a room expecting to meet the Kentauri for a date and instead find him under the mistletoe with that same flirt who'd been throwing herself at him since before we left for Zelaia. It was probably a good thing she was not attached to the army nor ever showed up for training because I was still tempted to confront her…possibly (okay, okay, definitely) in a less than friendly format. I also wanted to strangle my blockhead of a Centaur for not realizing why I was not happy. Instead, I went to work trying to pluck that ridiculous holly out of my hair. I wasn't jealous… I was just…really, really irritated.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

19 Yule 1007

I watched Alambiel as she followed the Queen Susan along with several other ladies-in-waiting inspecting the Christmas trees that had just been brought in for the Great Hall. I'd attempted to talk to her that morn, but she had avoided me. "Why don't you give her flowers?"

I turned to see Queen Lucy watching me closely. "Your Majesty?"

She smiled prettily, "You and Kat had an argument last night. She called you 'General' too, so obviously she was upset by whatever your argument was about. You should give her flowers to make it up to her."

I raised an eyebrow, suppressing a chuckle as I realized the youngest Royal was attempting to play matchmaker. "Would that not seem as though I were attempting to court her?"

She shook her head, doing her best to appear guileless, "Oh no, flowers aren't always tied to courtship. Kat is fond of flowers and we really don't want you two to go weeks without talking to each other again. So, flowers really are a good way of apologizing. Kat likes roses."

I looked at Alambiel then looked back at Queen Lucy, "I believe roses are firmly meant for courtships, my queen." Which was why I had left one in Alambiel's study only a little while ago.

Queen Lucy's smile wavered for a brief moment then she brightened, "Only if they're red. Yellow roses represent friendship. Or, you could give her some snowdrops."

Not wanting to disappoint her and welcoming the chance to give Alambiel something in public, I nodded. "Very well. Perhaps it will indeed help."

Queen Lucy beamed and clapped her hands, "It will. I know it will." I smiled slightly as the Valiant Queen ordered me to come with her to the conservatory where she gathered two yellow roses and a large handful of snowdrops. Then she held the flowers and led the way to where Alambiel was still with Queen Susan and the other ladies-in-waiting. She turned and gave me an impatient wave as the ladies noticed us. Once I stepped up next to her, she shoved the flowers into my hands and urged me toward Alambiel, "Go on, you have to give them to her."

I barely repressed a chuckle as I walked toward Alambiel and held the flowers out to her. I clearly heard the Queen Susan whisper to her sister, "Lucy, what are you doing?"

Queen Lucy assured her sister that I was merely apologizing when Alambiel finally accepted the flowers. We stood there in silence for a moment, but I saw the amusement dancing in her eyes. Then, Queen Lucy cheerily called out, "Oh look, you're under the mistletoe." I looked up and we were indeed standing under some mistletoe. Alambiel rolled her eyes but I stole a quick kiss before she could protest.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

The Kentauri did know how to make amends, I would give him that much. I had already put the flowers Lucy had "forced" him to give me into a vase and left it in my parlor when I went into my study and found the red rose in the bottom left drawer of my desk on top of the tin full of snickerdoodles I kept there. Pulling the rose out, I smiled just as the Kentauri tapped on the door. Getting out of my chair, I held up the rose, "Not bad for an oblivious blockhead."

He smirked but didn't say anything as he hung a sprig of mistletoe by its ribbon so it was dangling in the doorway. Then he stood under it, "Am I forgiven, chéadsearc?" _(…sweetheart)_

I snickered, "I guess so." I strolled over to him then hit him in the ribs, "But, see if you can avoid getting kissed by other women from now on, hmm? Especially if we are supposed to be having a date."

Being completely unphased, Oreius just grinned as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, "Yes, my lady." Then he dipped me backwards as he kissed me.

Once we straightened, all I could do was giggle as I shook my head, "You are going to get us caught before we want to be." I looked down at the red rose then gestured toward the vase holding the other flowers, "You know I could put this one in with those, but Lucy and Susan have obviously joined the matchmakers and it's so much more fun to make them wonder." So, as Oreius chuckled and scolded me for enjoying this too much (which I was), I put the single red rose in a different vase and set the flower on my dressing table. Then I kissed him. "Now, take that silly mistletoe down before another mistletoe mishap occurs."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **

**A/N2: Lady Hannah asked who is the lady in the story covers representing Kat. The lady I'm using to represent Kat is Laura Brent (ironically, she played Lilliandil, Ramandu's Daughter, in _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_) since she best fits what I imagine Kat to look like (just no white streaks since I've not discovered the secret of adding partial hair color change in photo manips).**


End file.
